Tales Of The Norse
by Armymax6
Summary: A Thrilling story That instead of using greek mythology I used norse (not because I am part sweetish) but because I think it's new it's exiting and it's also pretty interesting. it's about Thomas Timothy and Katie who are child hood friends who find out that they were chosen by the norse gods to be heroes. Every other generation becomes a hero in the bloodline that these teens shar
1. Chapter 1

**Hello any body that reads this story I thank you because this is my first story and I would like it to go well so if you like the story than tell your Fanfic Friends and if you didn't well still tell them because you never know they might like them**

**Sorry for cheesiness if it occurs and for typos I am discrafic.**

Thomas

I go to winter/summer camp

Hi I'm Thomas, you can call me Tom, and this is Camp-Odin aka New Asgard. **(I may change the name some time during the story unless you like it)**

_Timy do I really have to do this I mean seriously it doesn't seem right _

_Tom you've never trusted technology come on we're supposed to make this info film for the new camper_

Ok where was I oh ya. I'm going to tell you the adventures that I have gone on and I hope that'll make you want to come.

So for me it started some time in June. I was living in alaska with my brother and two parents. I used to live in NYC but something scared my parents so we left and moved to the saddest and most random place ever is never any action, except if you count that time with the flipped train and the teens with swords and bows that fought birds for no complete reason.

When we lived in new york friends of my parents stopped by frequently. Timmy and I would play with their daughter Katie. One day on the old playground Timmy Katie and I were playing tag, and Katie tripped. Her eye was bleeding and I could see a rock sticking out. We finally saw her a year later. She now had a black eye patch and while Timmy kept teasing her and kept calling her a pirate I was just staring.

"What" She demanded. Her hair went over her eye patch and she looked pale and cute and just so small.

"Nothing I just think you look little and cute now" I answered with a little bit of anger in my voice. I dont know why I was angry but I think it was just because I was embarrassed.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Timmy. He was flipping out now. Katie kicked him where the sun don't shine and then when he fell to his knees I brought my fist down hard on the top of his head. He face planted in the mud and when he came up for air he turned and said " ow" In the smallest voice I have ever heard. but that was all three years ago. Still to that day it started, I know this because of the black eye patch.

**How'd you like it. It is my first story so don't be so quick to judge.**

**Reviews and comments are needed for me to fix it so spam that review button**

**Your's Truly Armymax6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you xxAsLongAsWereTogtherxx for post This is my first time on here and it's nice to know that some one has read my story.**

Timmothy

I fight jack frost

Hello future campers of the world. Yes it's me, your T-i-m-y Timy. I am the all powerful the alfa omega supreme. You are lucky just to witness my...

Ow stop doing that seriously thats the second burn this week, I am going to have to get some charcoal for you while your teething.

sorry, ok, any way my brother got off track and so I'm taking over. So it was June 15 a day before our birth day (me and my brothers). Katie still visited us every summer but she came a little early this year. Me and tom went to the airport to pick her up. Tom got his driver's license early so we took my dad's truck. When she stepped out of the small airplane she looked completely different. Her raven black hair was longer and her build was more athletic. Her eyes were a little frantic looking everywhere for something to pop out. When she notice I was staring sh quickly concealed her vigilance and galred at me. How did she always know that I could see her differences.

we started talking in the car on the way back "So you guy's loom skinny and pale as ever. Why don't you guy's you know go to a gym I thought you would be preparing for camp." She said the word camp like it was some sort of safe haven. "What camp are you talking about and why would I work out for it" I asked "Oh nothing" She said it to quickly. It sounded like she was wanting to believe her own words.

"Why are you so buff" I asked squeezing her arm a little bit. She pulled her arm away and moved closer to Tom. When she noticed how close she moved to tom her face went red and she moved back to the middle. Tom is such an idiot, yet I love the guy for it. He hasn't notice that all these years Katie has had a crush on him and he was completely blind about it. I giggled and then began to rattle of my questions. "How are you? What were you talking about? Why are you here early? Do I really look that scrawny? Did you remember to bring a rubber ducky?" ok I don't know where that last one came from but I still wanted it answered.

"I'll answer all of your questions when we get to your house, I promise." After she finished we had an awkward pause. "Why were you curious if she brought a rubber duck" Tom asked "And no I didn't" She answered. We all burst out laughing and giggling.

When we got back to the House I jumped out of the truck to go feel the warm grass on my feet. but when my feet landed on the grown they nearly turned to ice cubes. There was snow everywhere I looked at the house and noticed that the door was broken down. I ran toward the door but the snow on the ground froze my feet in place.

"Well well well, About time you showed up"

**I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it.**

Thomas

I fight Jack Frost part 2

"Well well well look who finally showed up" said a cold mysterious voice.

"Ugh not you guy's again, geeze get a hint you've been trying all summer to kill me and every time you fail so just give up and go back to your ice caves" Yelled Katie. I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew that it was something bad. Something that I wouldn't say that too.

All of a sudden all of the snow I saw was coming together forming into a man ten feet tall. His skin was a mixture of ice blue and snow white. His eyebrows, hair, and loincloth were like white snow, Typical, and his blue eyes were cold and heartless and intense.

"You had a skilled hero the first time you killed me, but this time you have two rookies." The giant said. He smiled and started to walk towards us. I estimated that he would be here in the next ten steps, luckily he was too big and heavy so he moved slowly. I couldn't move I could only watch in terror as a lumbering ice man took his time to kill us.

I looked over at Katie to see what the big guy was talking about when I notice her slip a silver baton in her hand. She threw the baton into the air and when it landed in her hands it was a seven foot long spear. "Luckily I brought some weapons." She said a matter o factly. The spear had a slight hum to it and it radiated a small glow of heat.

If my feet weren't stuck to the ground than I would have jumped back. Something popped into my head, Katie said weapons pleural. "Katie do you have any thing in there for me, a sword would be nice." She looked at me like I just asked the best question in the world. She touched the spear near my feet and set them loose.

"Go into my leather bag and bring out the leather buttons and the chained cheese grater." After she finished and freed herself, She charged big blue. I ran to the back of the truck and pulled out her leather bag. There was a symbol on the front that showed a sun. I flipped the bag over and spilled all of the stuff out.

I grabbed the two leather butons and they immediately turned into two hammers. The radiated the same heat as the spear. The leather grip felt sturdy in my hand. I only looked for a second but I could see writing on both hammers. I saw a small metal box with blades on the ege. It did sort of look like a cheese grader even though it had a long chain attached to the top.

I ran over to timy and taped one of the hammer heads to his feet. They unfreeze and he reached out a hand. Now that I think about it if I gave him the hammer we would all be dead. I gave him the cheese grader, and he looked a little miffed. When he grabbed the top of the grader it started to hum. The metal grader started to warm up really fast. It felt hotter than the sun.

I ran over to help Katie. She was flipping and running and jumping all over the place. She jumped over one of the giants swinging arms and slashed at his shoulder. Immediately it burst into snow but then the snow reformed. I ran under his legs and smashed both knees. He fell over but his knees reformed and he got up. I didn't know that I could fight like this, but I was relentless at trying to kill this guy. He seemed like the bain of my existence.

"TOM!" I heard Katie yell. Jack frost got a lucky shot and held Katie in his hand. She was struggling to get out but then the giant flicked her head with his finger and she was unconscious. I was just about to charge him when I felt a wave of heat rise above my head. The cheese grader went flying into the Jack frosts arm and melted it off.

"AAAAAHHHHHRRRRRGGGG!" Jack wailed in great pain. I saw that his hand wouldn't reform, and then it hit me. "Timy spin your grader like a helicopter" I commanded. Timy didn't hesitate, and with a crazy look on her face he spun the grader above his head.

****I could see the heat waves spiraling away from timy and melting all the snow around him. Big Blue slowly melted until he was a really big puddle, And Katie was unconscious in the middle of it.

**These story's are going to take more time but each chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for typose or wrong words.**

Katie

I become a mouse

Hey newbies. Katie here because tom was cut off by Timy he wanted a second turn so while I was feeding Nidgey I let him go. Any ways I know how Tom told you about The ice giant and the flaming cheese grader but he can't tell you what Happened to me when I was unconscious.

I was fighting the giant one moment and then I was a mouse the next. I was a small furry mouse watching the battle. I saw tom with his hammers crouched on the ground while Timmy's heat waves melted the giant. I saw my own body lying there on the ground. I walked over to my back (weirdest sentence ever) and hopped onto my warm neck. I felt my own pulse to see if my body was dead or not. Than I started to freak out when it dawned on me that my body was alive yet I was a mouse. Luckily as a mouse you can still face palm and so I did.

I scurried over to tom and crawled up his pant leg and his shirt till I was on his shoulder. Sadly he jumped up to go retrieve my body making me fall off his shoulder. I fell on the ground and rolled down a small hill until I hit the front door of their house. Ow was the only thought that occurred to me. I slowly got back onto my paws and wobbled into the house.

What I saw in there was like a very sad painting called frozen b-day. The entire inner house was covered in ice. I walked thru the entire house to find that the boys's parents were missing. Panic started to swell up inside me. I ran into the living room to find that there were two presents on a table and a letter on top of them. The letter said urgent on the top and I knew what it was about. it was about camp.

I heard someone smashing down the door. and I scurried into the corner of the room. I saw timy and tom cary in my limp body. timy started a fire in there fireplace and put my body safely in close range to the fire.

I woke up in my own body. I startled Tom half to death. "Jesus Christ, You scared me half to death Katie." He said out of breath. He gave me a hug and I started to feel a warm feeling inside. He let go. I told him of my out of body experience. Timy came into the room half way thru, he didn't seem surprised about anything that I told them.

¨Ok I believe you, but you do owe us an explanation¨ Timy said. He was one of the last people I thought to believe me

¨I´ll fill you in on the weapons and all of that when we get to camp.¨

¨Than I have come at the right time¨ I heard a voice say. It sounded like a mix of a crow and a person. but all I saw was a crow

**I have given so many hint´s to what happens in the future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry guy's for not updating till to day I just had a crazy weekend.**

**Sorry for typos and other errors :)**

Timothy

I gots a gift

I looked around the room. I felt sad seeing my childhood home covered in a thin layer of melting ice. I saw the presents on the table and became even more sad. stared at the crow in the living room window. I didn't believe it spoke I think it was something invisible that we heard (I was Having an off day).

"Boy quit staring at me, unless you have a coin for travel back to camp." The crow scwaked. I stop staring and said "I'll go pack our bags." What why did I say that. Without controlling my body I turned around and walked into my bedroom. I started grabbing clothing and putting it in duffle bags.I started to think about the dream I had last night.

I was a moth in the middle of an old fashioned forge. The air was thick with coal dust and the scent of smoke hung in the air. There was a man with something that looked like leather pouch. He was hitting the sides of it with a small hammer. He held up the bag and looked at me. I nearly jumped. The guy was ruggedly handsome but he had a sad look on his face, it reminded me of a little kid that lost the most precious thing in the world. "Timy this is for you. Every day you will find something that will be needed in an upcoming event. I know you have parents but I have treated all of my followers as children of mine. Ever since I lost my daughter I have been trying to fill the gap." I felt like crying. The man in the forge was implanting some kind of seen in my head.

The man was asleep in a big bed, a woman lay at his side. She was beautiful and young and calm. She woke to a startall. I thought that she would wake the man but he still laid there as if nothing happened. She stared at me with sadness in her eye's. Than she spoke like the breeze thru my ears. "Young hero if you are seeing this than I want you to find my daughter. She will be found on the outskirts of magic. at the boundaries of the underworld and the living world".

She turned to her husband hurt in her eyes. I saw a tear roll down her face as she removed her ring and placed it on the table beside her. "Goodbye my love know that I am doing this for the best". She turned and ran to a cot. A little baby girl with golden blond hair lay there staring at her mother with big green mysterious eyes. The women grabbed the baby in her arms and they turned into a goose with a baby goose on her back. She spread her wings and flew out the window.

What just happened? What did I just see? How could any one do that? All of these questions started to spin around in my head. I didn't know what I should feel for these people I didn't know what I could do to help this family.

I got snapped back to reality when someone started screaming in my ears. I looked down at my hands and noticed that I was shoving Tom's head into an over stuffed duffle bag. "TIMY STOP IT! WAKE UP!" I let go of his head and he fell to the ground. His nose was bleeding and he had splinters on his face.

"Did I do that"?


	6. Chapter 6

Katie

I leave the boy's for ten minutes to check for any frost creatures and they get into a fight the moment I left. When I got into the house I immediately saw tom's bleeding nose. Timy was standing next to him, a duffle bag about to explode was laying at Timy's feet.

"What happened? I leave you for ten minutes and this happens." I motioned toward the tom and the blood all over the ground. Tom's ratty t shirt and worn out jeans had specks of blood. I went over to what looked like the kitchen to look for paper towel. I handed tom a small stack of napkins. Than I grabbed Timy by the ear and dragged him into a separate room where I shut the door.

"Did you know about all of this" He yelled at me. I was shocked that he started the fight.

"About what"

"You know. The man in the forge."

"What the hell are you talking about." I had absolutely no clue to what he was talking about.

"Forget I said anything. Now you are going to tell me this stuff early because I have been having dreams and nightmares all week and all of them are screaming at me telling me that your lying and now I understand why. I thought you were my friend I thought that we were like family. Now I'm not sure any more."

I was so stunned, so hurt. I slapped Timy so hard that he fell over with a red print on his face.

"Don't you ever question me and my secrets again. Don't you think I would tell you if I could. There is so much I haven't told you because I knew that you would need proof that the god's exist. That you would need proof that we are heros..."

Timy sat there smiling like a madman because you know... he is one. I realised that I basically told him the entire thing that I was not supposed to tell them. I felt my face grow hot and I'm pretty sure my face when cherry red.

"Thank you for answering my questions." I heard Tom say standing in the doorway. I nearly snapped. Before I could kill them in a fit of rage Timy grabbed a curtain from one of the windows and tied me up.

"Sorry for tying you up and for the yelling but we needed some answers because we were freaking out"Timy explained.

"And yes the bloody nose was real. Timy went into a trance and gained in human strength. He was packing everything in that one duffle bag so when I entered the room he cept on smashing my head into the pieces of be that he packed away. Hence the bloody nose."

"Back to our questions" Timy started "You said we are heroes what did you mean.

**Sorry if this story is a little shorter than the rest I just got a ton of home work from schoo X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey tell me if your going trick or treating tomorrow because I know I am. one full day of Free candy I can't pass up. Especially if you only way a 106 lb witch is under weight for my age.**

**Sorry for Typos**

Thomas

We fly crow air

We let katie go after she a greed to spill the beans. She sat on a chair in the living room. I sat in the chair across from sat in the chair next to me. She looked nervous, her head was beaded with sweat. For one second I wasn't even sure I wanted her to answer our questions. For one moment.

"Katie what's going on with you?" I asked in a calm and collected voice.

"I wish your parents were here to back me up, but because they're not you're going to have to promise that you won't think I'm crazy." We Promised and she continued "The gods are real. The norse gods exist. so does magic and monsters and different realms and all of those fairy tale that we believe aren't true... We come from a specific bloodline, all three of us. In the old norse story's the gods like odin and thor would always have human companions on their journeys. What the story's don't tell you is that those people became blessed by the god's that they aided. You come from a journey man. He was the man who helped Thor and Wayland look for Waylands wife. For his help the gods blessed him. Every single one of his children will become an apprentice of one of the gods. Eventually these apprentices became heros. They had the ability to travel into the magic realm when needed. These kinds of hero's formed the society of Odin. We are made to protect mortals from other realms and aid the gods when called upon. That's all I know..."

The room was silent for thirty minutes. I was shocked I didn't even think that this stuff was possible. I looked at Timy for help but he looked just as stumped as I was. Than I saw Timy stand up open his mouth and say "I believe you."

Before I could tell katie my answers the crow from the window landed on her armrest. "I have waited for you guy's for hours now do you have a coin for transport or not."

"Yes we do it's in the envelope and could you please bring the two presents with us. we don't need their cloths or the over stuffed duffle bag." said Katie

"You got it" the crow squawked.

The crow tore open the envelope and took out a golden coin. He studied it and bit it and then noticing that it was legit disappeared in a puff of smoke. I herded a squawking sound outside. The windows broke open and a swarm of crows filled the room. I couldn't see a thing but I felt my feet leave the ground. Than I was moving so fast that I was pretty sure that my skin may have slipped a little. When I could finally see we were in the middle of the street in a city I didn't recognize. The two presents from the house were lying on the ground in front of me. "Boys Welcome to Minneapolis, 1/2 of the twin cities."


	8. Chapter 8

**hey happy late Halloween what did you dress up as**

**Sorry for typos and other mistakes.**

Timothy

I get a cubical

I still don't understand even to this day how we got there, But ever since my little dream I was ready to believe anything that anyone told me. I don't know why that day dream hit me so hard but it did. We walked to the front of the large glass building in front of pressed a symbol on the revolving door and we walked thru.

Do any of you watch , well it seemed like the TARDIS. The glass doors were small but it was bigger on the inside. As soon as I came thru the glass twirling doors I was in a room that could have gone up forever. The walls were lined with torches and everything glowed of a gold tint. The walls had weapons and shields and streamers hung up. There was a big tree in the center of the room and a podium in front of this. There were stairs on the side of the room, They twisted up and up and up and up.

"Are we in Santas workshop" I found myself asking. I heard several people that walked by lagh. There was one particular person who just stood there laughing. I turned to her and then she looked at me. She had light blond hair and mesmerising green eyes. Her face had elfish features and Her body was athletic and strong just like Katie's. She walked over to Katie and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mary. Gentlemen this is the girl who saved my life Maria Williams." Katie I could tell was being sarcastic yet at the same time telling the truth. "Aw I knew that they would be scrawny but why is he all skin and bones. at least his brother has some muscle to build up but you've got to be joking with this one." She kept on pointing at me and saying in her high prestige british accent That I was skinny, too skinny. " Hey at least Tom and Katie and I are skinny." I replied. She looked proud for a moment.

"I think Mary and Timy are going to get along. Come on Tom". Tom still in a trance of shock followed Katie. "I think I'll call you " Said Mary in the voice you use when you're naming a pet. "Just call me Timy T-I-M-Y" I said in the snarkiest voice I could make. "You just spelled your own name wrong. Timy is T-I-M-M-Y". I Made that nick name for myself when I was very little. "If your going to give me a tour then please start it all ready"

"Ok fine don't have a fit. This is the main room..." An explosion interrupted her. I saw a giant lava creature it was maybe a foot taller than me, carrying some eggs and trying to get away from some people behind it. "Ugh those lava mums don't know how to give up a child."

**How much candy did you guy's get.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guy's I havn't been able to update because I was sick in bed all day and I couldn't get up with out falling over from dissyness so hope you like it.**

Maralyn

I have a crush on a new born

The lava golem was still running toward us. I had enough sense to jump but did not. The lava golem kind of melted around him and when the golem past I saw timy and all his boeny ness. He looked wide eyed and crazy Like I do when I don't have a chance to make myself some camomile tea. I looked at him, and he looked at me... Not really much to say except fro he stared at me for a response. Finally I said "You want a towel or do you want to sit there showing your parts to the world". He stood up slowly like nothing happened and said "Why you intrested".

I officially marked him as a nutter.

I brought him to the room he would be staying in and got him a pair of are most prestige fireproof cloths. He put them on and I took him on the basic tour. I'll let him give you the details about that. We met up with the love birds at the hatchery. Yes, we have a hatchery where you are chosen a companion. The room was half blue and half pink. Cats were everywhere and of all different sizes. I always felt uncomfortable in here but I don't understand why.

We walked around the room Looking into some of the many cots when I realized why I was so uncomfortable here. I never slept in one. I grew up in an orphanage and I was too old to be put in the nursery so they put me with all the big kids. I shoved that image into a mental vault and locked it up. A girl are age walked up to us and said "You people here to make your choice" I had thought about it for days but finally knew who I wanted to pick. "Yes we are I have already decided..."

"Oh... no no no you don't understand you don't pick them they pick you" She said shaking her head hey that rhymes.

"How do they decide?" I asked a little miffed that I didn't get to pick.

"Your friend can show you for he has already been chosen." She pointed over to Tim and I noticed that he was holding a big rock in his hands. it started to turn red until it melted into lava. I saw one part of the lava get extra hot and it looked over the room. It opened it's other eye and then looked at tim. With a happy little gurgle it climbed on his head and went to sleep. Tim I noticed was perfectly calm yet also curios

"Oh"I said


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guy's this should clarify some thing's. :)**

Thomas

I Finally Understand

After mary and Timy left me and Katie finally got to talk. She showed me the giant castle like place. "The main hall that were are in right now has the ability to go on for ever to fit what ever population that we have. On your left you will see the barracks were you may pick weapons for any situation. In the center of the main hall you will see the Sapling of Life. It's a sapling from the tree of life. it can show you anyone anywhere at any time. It was was originally two inches tall but with each year it grows bigger and bigger. This next room.."

"Katie can I just have a moment to take this all in" I stared at her. I can tell she didn't want to take me on the tour and I didn't want the tour. I looked to my left and saw the door to the barracks. The door looked withered yet new. Than I looked at the Giant tree in the middle of the room. There was a statue in front of it. The gold statue was of a tall man in gold armor. A sword was stuck in the ground by his feet and his hands were resting on the handle.

"Tom I know this is a lot to take in at once." She paused for a minute. "Hey I know what will make you relax. I'll show you your room, get your swimsuit, stop by my room, grab my swimsuit, and will go to the hot springs and talk a nice relaxing dip." She grabbed my hand and yanked me along before I could even turn down the offer.

The hot springs weren't to packed. The pool was very big, big enough to fit a billion people. There were maybe twenty people there so if everyone were equal distance from each other It would make a ring around the edge of the pool and there would be a twenty foot gap between each other. The hot water was actually very relaxing and the temperature was perfect.

"So whats on your mind about all of this." Katie asked after some time in the water. "I don't understand any of it. I just need some clarification." Katie took in a big breath and started talking. "You know all of those myths about the norse gods they're all real and we are the people that help the gods in those story's. There is a myth about how to gods came to earth in search of a goddess. Thor the god of lightning was with Wayland the god of the forge, They were looking for Waylands wife. A fisherman was told of the news and at once looked all over the world for her, when he returned he was an old man and his family was safe and happy. To repay him they said that all of his descendants would become heros. You and Timy are descended from that family."

She took a pause and waited for that little bit of information sinking in and then she continued. "We are the Heroes of light. We work for Odin the king of the gods. We hold off creatures of the Bifrost that come and try to freeze the world. We fight the demons of the cold with our weapons." She stopped and than we left because I needed to take a walk. Checking your own sanity takes a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy's hope you like this one :)**

Timothy

I Get a Pet Blob

I'm not going to tell you about the tour because you're going to find out about all the necessary rooms thru the story. So back in the hatchery we met up with tom but his eye's looked like shattered glass. His finger's were a little wrinkled like he soaked them under water for an hour. His pale skin made him look a little ghost like.

Once we walked into the hatchery something caught my eye. I saw a metal cradle with little balls of lava. I didn't pay any attention to what any of the other's said, I was too focused on the little lava orbs. Than I saw something in them. There was a stone. I thought it would have melted from the lava but it was perfectly fine. I thought for a moment, deciding whether I should gab it or not.

The stone all of a sudden was thrown out of the lava orbs and into my hands. I new my hands wouldn't burn but it still freaked me out. I remember the giant lava blob running over me but I hadn't burned only my clothing did. The rock was smooth and warm. Than it got hot, and hotter, and hotter until it melted in my hands. I heard Marilyn say oh. I don't exactly know why I heard it but I did.

The stone melted in my hand, I nearly screamed out of pure scariness of it but then I saw the lava open it's eyes. they weren't really eye's. they were more like yellow spots on the top of the ava blob. "It's soooooooo cute! can I keep it! can I keep it!" I can't believe that I was this giddy but It really was cut and it kind of liked me. The lava blob crawled up my arm and up my neck to perch on top of my head. It started to mold into a shape on my head and when i gently removed him from my head he looked like a smoking top hat. "I'll call you smokey."

I just realized today that I acted like a little kid. Well it's in the past so can't change it now. I put smokey back on my head and he went back into blob form. I turned to look at everyone and they were staring at me like they've never met me before. I decided to have some fun so I stared at them back in the same way and they all got confused. I saw a girl about my age standing next to Maralyn. She was the only one in the room that wasn't staring. She had mousy red hair that look all tangled up. Her green glasses made her look weirdly stupid. I thought it was supposed to do the opposite. She had a little acne on her face, and she was the only other crazy person in the room.

I heard Smokey make a small gurgle and I could tell that it was hungry. "Do you have like Charcoal or maybe some wood chips to feed smokey" I asked the red head. "No... you can have wood chips but no charcoal or coal. Too lava golems it's like catnip." She replied in a stern voice.

When every one got out of there shock we had a talk. "Timy what would you say the feeling felt like when you got your pet?" asked tom his voice steady rising "Well I noticed something diffrent in the room something I wanted to touch grab and keep." I noticed him look at a cradle made of clouds. it had a pile of small eggs. "Same kind of feeling you're having right now about those eggs in the cloud cradle."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps :)**

**I'm gonna try makeing these chapters longer so they mey be coming ut more slowly**

**reviews are always loved :)**

Katie

I Get The Cutest Dragon EVER

The egg's were some how cute. I especially like the ones that were floating over to Tom. The were wight with little specks of blue. At first I was a little surprised to see two eggs because Timy only got one but then I noticed that they were no bigger than a chicken egg. They landed in the palms of Tom's hands. He looked a little scared. The pressure in the room changed and then I herd to large pops. In the place of the eggs were two little blue snakes, but the weird part was that they had wings.

They slither up Tom's arms and wrapped around his upper arm. They were kind of like muscle bands. At first Tom became paralysed out of fear. He went rigid and wouldn't move. Than he started to relax, and thats when the snakes bit him. at first I could see the pain in his eyes. Than he got up and started jumping and running all over the place. we actually thought that we should tie him down because he said he really wanted to juggle the eggs. "Please I'll be really careful. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please," He kept up like that for ever.

I finally got him to relax and calm down. That talk we had in the pool seemed to make him mentally tense but he was fiscally relaxed. Those stupid snakes made him all highper. He was annoying me so much that I put my hands together in one big fist and brought it down hard on the back of his head. it knocked him unconscious but his body kept twitching and spazzing.

Than I started feeling interested to something behind me. I turned around and saw a wooden door. "What's behind the door?" I asked. The mousy redhead became wide eyed and said "No you don't want to open..." But I opened it. and what came out knocked me over. When I finally got up I found a dark black egg in my lap. It was warm and dusty. it didn't look like a recent arrival. It had some broken cobwebs all over it.

"This has never happened before. we've had that things for years. It hasn't claimed any one ever before." The redhead looked scared out of her mind. "What are you talking about" I asked my voice shaky. "There is one egg in the entire center that has been around for years. The duty of protecting it was handed down from generation to generation. I't fell into my hands when I started to take care of the eggs. We kept it in the basement so it wouldn't arouse thieves."

I looked at the egg. how could something no bigger than a basket ball be so important. "What's so rare about this egg" asked Timy. The girl looked down at the egg like it was the most dangerous thing in existence. "What you hold in your hand right now is a..." Out of no wear a piece of the black egg shell hit her in the face. She fell over mostly out of surprise.

I looked down at the creature in the egg, AND ALMOST DIED OF CUTENESS! The creature in my lap had big eyes that looked like the aurora borealis. It's scales were a slick black, and his tale was small and long. His wings were closed up against his back and his snout was short. He didn't have teeth but he did have gums. He looked up at me with his big colorful eye's. there were two bumps on his head. Maryland nearly ran in fear when the little black dragon licked my nose. "Thats a Nidgehog. your new pet is a freakin nidge hog." Maralyn was flipping out . She kept repeating the word nidge hog like a nun when they talk about satan.

"Whats a Nidge hog" I asked.

" A Nidgehog is a dragon. " Mary started explaining in a very hushed voice. "That has antlers on It's head. every year they become half their size. They are feared by all of us heros because they especially dislike us. We nearly wiped them out hundreds of years ago but apparently one egg survived. And this little creature looks cream crackered."

The Nidghog crawled more into my lap and fell asleep. "I'll call him Nigdy because it seemse to fit." I said putting my hand on the little dragons head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peoples of the world. my computer at home is busted so I'm typeing and posting with what free time I have. if these are coming out slower and slower, it's because I'm makeing these stories longer.**

**Hope you like it**

Maryland

I get a little devil.

I was freaking out. the last time I saw a Nidgehog was last year. one some how got past the gatekeeper and 300 of are best heros had to go stop it. ten came back. we only had 450 people here and none of them are gods. before we had thor, odin, and almost all the rest of the gods helping us fight the monster but we were there first.

leaving my dazed walking I noticed that I whent to the opposite side of the room. I turned around and did a mental note of what was going on. Thomas was on the floor asleep. his little sugar high must have made him crash. Mr. Timothy was playing with Smoky his lava golem. And Katie decided to have a snuggling session with her demon spawn of a dragon.

All of a sudden Something started crawling up my back. I stiffened and made sure I didn't scream. than a cute blue head popped out from my upper field of vision. It was a like one of those pixie's from harry potter but More cute and without wings. It had a pointed tail so it looked like a spade was taped to his body. He was small enough to sit on my shoulder. Which he did, and he put his tale over my ear like a grappling hook so he wouldn't fall off.

Mousy scatter brained red head got up after being dazed by an eggshell to the face. "You mist the lot" I said bending over to help her up. once she got up she surveyed the room and went back behind her shopping desk. "I know this stuff doesn't cost money but you guy's kind of owe me" she said so matter o-factly. "I really hate that snarky at atude you red head hot head" I said with a little bit of malice. The girl looked offended "My name is Ruby. and if it weren't for me these eggs wouldn't be here.". that got me really mad because she thought that we owed her for doing her job. "This is your job you're supposed to do this. and for your information next time you pick a fight with someone don't get into the fight with the head of floor 66" I hated using rank and position but she needed to know that she was being a grade A bitch. She looked stunned and flustered, but she still had all that temper. I could see it practically steaming out if her ears. I don't know what came over her but I was glad that she stopped.

after another ten minutes of grabbing things necessary for feeding and toy's for our pets. We all went back to our rooms. I went back to level 66 were my room is an and katie went to level 93 where she stays. The boy's just took up a bed on level one. If you havn't already understood each level stands for a god. Floor 93 (the penthouse) is Odin, and so are the next ten floors below it. Than it's Thor from 83-76, and Loki from is from floor 75-60, than wayland from floor 59-55 etc. Nótt is floor one and two, because he's the god of night we're able to crash there when ever we like.

They decided to crash there because it was close and for some reason they were very tired. This is when I decide to have fun. being one of the Loki kids I had the keys to the cupboards of pranks. I decide to make one of the best pranks ever. I grabbed string rubber bands and lot's and Lot's of whip cream. I also grabbed some weights and an alarm clock.

I went down in the elevator to floor one. I brought the cart of stuff into the "sleepy..." the man writing the signe fell asleep in the middle of it. The guy at the main desk told me were was sleeping. I went into his room and set up the prank. first I took smokey out of the room so he wouldn't get hurt by the prank. I tied all the rubber bands to all of the cans of whipped cream. than made a string trip wire. I put a bucket of cold water on the dashboard of his bed and tied a string from the clock to the bucket. I set the clock to ring in ten minutes so I took up a chair at the opposite side of the room and waited. It would have been faster if I tied the string to his head instead of the clock. He was tossing and turning and tossing and turning. He looked like he could use a cup of tea.

finally the clock struck twelve and the dead was done. the ringing of the clock shook it off of the tabletop which pulled the bucket over giving an early shower. He sat up so fast that he was like a blur. He activated the rubber band trip wire above his head. Making all of the twenty whip cream cans spray whipped cream all over the bed and all over Tim. He noticed that it was whip cream and opened his mouth as wide as he could (Which is pretty wide).

I fell on the floor laughing my head off. after the cans stopped Timy looked over at me, gave me the biggest smile ever and gave my a big hug. Than he pushed me on the bed. Now I was covered in whipped cream. we started to make wip cream balls like snow and we had a little whip cream fight. and I must say that was one of the most fun moments I have had in a very long time.


End file.
